Interoffice Memo
by CitizenNancy
Summary: A raunchy memo makes its way through the halls of the school. (Actual memo not included, use your imagination)


The Interoffice Memo  
  
Louisa unlocked the door of of the front office. She stopped and turned as she heard someone walking up the hallway. It was Tony the night janitor.  
"Good morning miss." He said.  
"Hi Tony, how was your weekend?" She asked as she let Tony into the office. He took a waste basket and replaced it with a new one.   
"Not so bad. Fish arent bitin' yet." Tony said. "This new janitor you got on weekends is horrible. He misses every other room."  
"I had a date but he had to cancel. He suddenly got sick." Louisa said as Tony moved to dump the full basket into his larger trash barrel. Something at the top of the basket caught Tonys eye.  
"You might want this." He said.  
"What?" Louisa asked.  
He took a long brown envelope of the top. "It looks important. One of them interoffice memo deals."  
"Hmm." Louisa said looking at it. "Theres nothing written on it." She told him. "But its not empty."  
"Want me to take care of it? If no one misses it yet, no ones gonna miss it when its gone." Tony opined.  
"I'm gonna hang on to it a little bit." Louisa said. "It might have vanished before the name was written on it." She tucked the envelope under her arm. "Thanks Tony."  
"See you around." Tony said and he went off to the next office. Louisa put the envelope down next to her.  
"Maybe hes right. Well it cant hurt to take a peek." She surmised as picked the envelope up again. She was looking for something to discreetly open the envelope to look when she heard her name being called. She dropped the envelope. She looked around for a second but couldnt see where it fell.  
"Louisa!" The voice called again. "Scott, what does he want me for?" She looked around for another second. It was gone! She walked to his office and knocked on the door. "Whats going on Scott?"  
"My computer is missing!" He said. "I can't find it."  
Louisa rolled her eyes and walked in the room. "I told you to put that new laptop where you could find it." She said. She opened a drawer and pointed out the brand new mac laptop to him. "There!"  
"Thanks." He said shortly. Louisa started to walk out the door when she remembered something. Maybe he knew about the note. "Are you missing any notes? Memos?"  
"I think I can find my own stationary Louisa..." Scott said.  
"There was a interoffice memo envelope found this morning. It wasnt written on..."  
"Then its empty, throw it away." He said.  
"Well it didnt feel empty."  
"All of these new paper envelopes feel full when they are actually empty. Throw it away, and don't wast any more of my time!"  
"Yes sir." Louisa smartly answered.  
"Was that a smart remark?" He asked her as she walked out.  
"If it was youd never know." She said quietly as she closed his door. Louisa went back to the office. Marla was in there looking at a few papers of hers.  
"Hi Marla." Louisa said.  
"Hi." Marla said looking up from her reading. Louisa looked all over the ground and under a few desks. "Whats the matter? Lose something?"  
"Probably my mind." She muttered.  
"Join the club." Marla laughed quietly. "Can I help?"  
"Maybe." Louisa said. "There was this envelope found this morning. One of those new interoffice memo things. Thought it belonged to somebody." She looked at Marla. "You didnt lose anything, right?"  
"Nothing." Marla said. "Maybe it fell on the mail cart."  
"Mail cart?" Louisa asked. "Since when do we have that?"'  
"Ever since the older teachers, and by that I mean Harvey, complained about having to walk all the way down here for one letter. So Steven gave up and got a mail cart." Louisa came around from the desk. "Its pushed by a student."  
"Is it gone?" Louisa asked.  
"Two minutes ago. I don't think it went far." Marla said as Louisa ran out the door. She ran down the hallway almost mowing over new hire Ronni Cooke on the way to a class. Before she got a chance to apologize, Louisa caught up with the cart.  
"Hold it!" She called out. "Is there a brown envelope here? What is your name anyway?"  
"No brown envelope. Craig." He said.  
"Oh geez." Louisa said. "Okay uh carry on or something." She walked away. Craig watched her walk away then pulled out the envelope out and looked at it. "Whatever this is, it must be good cause she wants it!"  
  
Minutes later  
  
Craig sat down in his study hall class and took the envelope out. A friend of his, Jesse, sat down next to him.  
"What you got man?" He said.  
"I have no idea, man, but that broad from the office wanted it." Craig said. "I want to know what it is."  
"I wanna see it too." Jesse said.  
Craig opened it along the crease of the envelope. He pulled out a long piece of paper through the bottom. "Looks like a letter of some type."  
"Maybe its some official stuff." Jesse said.  
"Lets see." He unfolded it. "Oh my god." He said loudly. "Look at that." They said as they read. Ronni sat at the front of the class. This was her study hall class to watch. She motioned a "shh!" toward them. Craig and Jessed ignored her and kept reading. "Man, that is wack. Did we find someones penthouse letter?"  
"Its not mine." Jesse said. "I dont even know how to say this part, or do it."  
"Will you two be quiet?" Ronni said to them.  
"Sorry just doing a little, uh biology." Craig said exchanging a little look between them.  
"That doesnt look like a textbook to me." Ronni said getting out of her seat. "In fact you have no work at all, were you just gonna nap during this period?"  
"Well..."  
"Let me have that." She said holding her hand out.  
"Ms Cooke..." Jesse said.  
"Now." She demanded.  
"Its ours!" Craig said.  
"I don't see your name on it." Ronni said taking the letter. "Or here...either. Oh my god." She said reading it. "I can definately say you didnt write this!" She put it in an envelope and blushed. "I'll be right back. Uh...yeah. Sarah? Sarah Newton, I trust you, watch the class."  
"Yes ma'am!" Sarah said moving up to Ronnis desk. She picked up a ruler and held it.  
"Wow, she got real comfy real quick!" Someone in the back laughed.  
"Don't make me use this!" Sarah said pointing it.  
  
The Dungeon  
  
Harry Senate was writing on the board when he heard a tapping on the door frame. He turned to see Ronni with an envelope.  
"Don't tell me, I'm already a winner?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe. Come outside for a minute." Ronni said. Harry looked at the classroom. "I'm sure no one will kill each other if you leave them alone for a minute."  
"Are you sure? You know where you are right?" Harry asked.  
Ronni pulled him outside. "Is this your doing?"  
"What?" Harry asked. She gave him the letter.  
"Look if you want to send dirty little correspondance to you little friend Dana, thats fine but I don't think anyone at the school would want to read this. Least of all Steven."  
Harry looked at the letter. "If I wanted to write this kind of stuff, which I cant cause I lack imagination, I would send it to Dana in an email."  
"Which means?"   
"I didn't write this." Harry said handing it back to her. She didnt take it.  
"I dont want that!" She said. "Throw it away or something."  
"All right." Harry said folding the envelope up. Ronni walked back up the stairs so she could get back to her class room. Harry laughed and dropped the envelope on the desk. He went back to the chalkboard. A gust of wind came from the window and knocked the envelope on the ground. It was carried by the wind into the hallway where it was picked up by someone, Danny Hanson. He looked at it for a minute as he walked upstairs.  
"Yeesh." He said before dropping it into a recycling basket. From there a student bent to pick up the half full basket. She looked at the paper and started laughing. Scott saw her from down the hallway and walked towards her. She looked up at him and hid the letter behind the desk. "Mr Guber." She said.  
"And what were laughing at Pauline?" Scott asked her.  
"Nothing." She said.  
"What do you have behind your back?" He asked. She shook her head but he stared at her. She revealed the letter and he took it. He gave it a quick glance over and walked away. "Carry on." He said. He walked into the office as Pauline looked after him. After he was out of sight she shrugged to herself and took the recycling basket.   
  
Scott sat down at his chair and he pulled out a shredder. He put the letter through it and threw away the remains. Lauren Davis walked by the room. She watched as he pulled a few strands of shredded paper apart.  
"Hi Scott, how are you today?" Lauren said looking at him.  
"Fine." He said looking up at her. "Everything is fine now." She nodded at him and walked away. Scott sat back and worked on his computer.   
  
So....whos letter was it?  
  
The end 


End file.
